gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Jonatela
Kingdom established by Jonat Bigbear Description *Jonatela has 1.7 million inhabitants. *Its capital is Okarnia Culture *The majority of Jonatelans are Orlanthi *Their lords are Malkioni but largely do so to retain the support of the local wizardry. *They were originally Rathori but lost their connection to Rathor Government *The King is Congern II *He rules over a superfically Malkioni nobility. Arnmorn *A Royal Governor is present at Stonefort Lomsor *Etkris is said to be the capital but precise arrangements are not described. Stomble *The King of Cliff Palace is semi-independent. *A Royal Governor assists Queen Kira of Parach in her rule of Stomble. Syanor *Ayos is ruled by a loyal noble family. *Royal Governors are present as Distalos and Srodos *The people of Golaros River, ie the cities of Doleford, Ingoldstown and Vorthan's Hill are ruled by nobles appointed by the King. Military *The nobles field contingents of armoured Knights and Footmen. *The royal champion is Jarngror the Killer. Religion *The peasants worship Ernalda *The nobility revere the Invisible God, Jonat, Talor, Humakt, Orlanth, Vorthan and Urox Ernalda *Ernalda is worshipped at Mother's Hill *She has a temple city in Parach dedicated to her benign and malign aspects. Humakt *Humakt is worshipped at Ayos by wolf-skinned priests. *He has a shrine in the Courtyard of Sacrifices in Okarnia *He has a shrine in Wirot's Fort *A large Yew Tree is sacred to him in Yew Fort Invisible God *A centre of learning established by the Wizard Ethirajan is at High Fort *Jonat established an Old Seshnelan cenobitic school at Kerantos *The Sect of the Eight is resident in Srodos Issaries *Ingoldstown is sacred to Issaries. Jonat *Jonat Bigbear is entombed at Jonat's Hill *He has a srhine in the Courtyard of Sacrifices in Okarnia Orlanth *Orlanth is worshipped at Ayos by wolf-skinned priests. *He has a shrine in the Courtyard of Sacrifices in Okarnia *He has a shrine in Wirot's Fort Talor *Talor is worshipped at Ayos by wolf-skinned priests. *He has a shrine in the Courtyard of Sacrifices in Okarnia Other Gods *Bakan the Boar and his sister Frona are revered in Bakanos *Beljak as an unnamed Beer goddess. *The miners of Enneserah worship Ganestos *Hykim and Eurmal are worshipped at Meranos *Barntar is worshipped at Mother's Hill *The people of Olatha worship a large stone that fell from the Sky Dome *Redel is worshipped at Redel's Home and Redelos *Redelos is haunted by the Badalisc, a trickster. *Nakala is worshipped at Tamalior Other Heroes *Tualon was killed at Doleford *Wirot slew the Iron Wolf and built Wirot's Fort *Dakal formed the Kingdom of Dakal at Ayos Urox *Urox has a shrine in the Courtyard of Sacrifices in Okarnia Vorthan *Vorthan has a shrine in the Courtyard of Sacrifices in Okarnia *Vorthan's Hill is sacred to him. History *Founded by Jonat Bigbear at the end of the Imperial Age *It had seemingly vanished circa 1250 ST but had been restored two centuries later. *In 1500 ST, Jonatela fell under the Ban; because it was disunited at the time, the Ban isolated parts of the Kingdom from each other. *In 1597 ST, the Timms was freed from the Ban. *In 1616 ST, Royal Jonatela became free of the Ban. The Prince of Timms refused to submit to the King claiming that the Ban had proven his independence. *In 1619 ST, the King began seizing castles in Timms to force the submission of its Count. Features *Karstall *Timms *Okarnia Sources *Guide to Glorantha Category:Jonatela